Barney's Big Surprise!: 25th Anniversary
Plot It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Professor Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence the Goose, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Professor Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt / Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lee Clark / Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Martin Burke, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Blayne Weaver, Costume: Jerad Harris / Adam Brown) *Mickey Mouse (Voice: Bret Iwan) *Minnie Mouse (Voice: Russi Taylor) *Goofy / Pluto (Voice: Bill Farmer) *Clarabelle Cow (Voice: April Winchell) *Donald Duck (Voice: Daniel Ross) *Daisy Duck / Chip (Voice: Tress MacNeille) *Dale (Voice: Corey Burton) *Cuckoo-Loca (Voice: Nika Futterman) *Bugs Bunny / Daffy Duck / Sylvester Pussycat / Tweety (Voice: Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (Voice: Ginnifer Goodwin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Voice: Dave Foley) *Percy the Small Engine (Voice: Rob Paulsen) *James the Red Engine (Voice: Michael Keaton) *Gordon the Big Engine (Voice: Idris Elba) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) (debut) Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song* # My Kite # Thomas' Anthem # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time** # The Rainbow Song Act 2 Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Four Little Ducks Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm I'm Mother Goose* Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence Old King Cole Happy Birthday to You I Love You * Not on the North American soundtrack ** Cut from show before video was filmed Songs That Debuted During This Concert #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Happy Birthday to Me #In the Car and Having Fun #We Are Little Robots Category:Barney